


Pretty Boy

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: “You like that?  Want to be my pretty boy?” Jaskier asks, grinning when Eskel whines and ducks his head down.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jaskel! 🤩 Your choice of 18, 62 or 66 (or combo, do what feels right). 18. Coming untouched. 62. Name kink/pet names

“You’re being so good for me,” Jaskier whispers against Eskel’s thigh. He turns his face and nips at the soft skin there. Eskel whimpers but doesn’t move, just clenches his hands tighter together where they rest at the headboard. Jaskier sits up a bit and stares at him. He’s gorgeous like this, head dipped down and back arched as Jaskier works him over.

“Please,” Eskel chokes out, his voice strained and broken. They’ve been at this for ages, and Jaskier would feel bad if he didn’t look so gods damned pretty right now.

“Mouth or fingers?” Jaskier asks as he runs a palm over the curve of Eskel’s ass. The larger man just groans and shakes his head, words failing him. “You trust me to give you what you need?” Jaskier asks, smiling when he’s answered with a shaky nod.

He lays back down and settles himself between Eskel’s thick thighs. He’s trembling now and whines as Jaskier pulls his cheeks apart and leans down to lap at his hole. Eskel cries out but Jaskier doesn’t go easy on him, sucks at the puffy rim of him before plunging his tongue inside. He fucks him roughly, reveling in the way Eskel bucks backwards, grinding against him as he falls apart. Jaskier keeps eating him out, the sounds obscene in the quiet of the room.

He reaches for the oil, slicking up his fingers before shoving two inside. Eskel takes it so beautifully, keening as Jaskier scissors his fingers and licks between them. He leans back and works a third finger inside. “That’s it, such a pretty boy for me,” Jaskier grunts out, causing the witcher to shiver. “You like that? Want to be my pretty boy?” Jaskier asks, grinning when Eskel whines and ducks his head down.

Jaskier grabs the oil again and coats his palm before pumping his own cock, getting himself ready for Eskel. Then he’s lining up, groaning as he slowly pushes the head of his cock inside. He stills for a moment, waiting for Eskel to relax. “That’s it. Taking me so well, my pretty boy.” Eskel moans and shoves back, impaling himself further. “Fuck...you’re just made for my cock,” Jaskier praises him as he bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep himself in check.

“Get on with it,” Eskel mumbles, and Jaskier laughs breathily.

“I’d make you wait, but I’ve drawn this out long enough,” he pants. There’s no way this is going to last, not when Eskel is being so fucking good for him, just letting him take him apart. He rolls his hips and starts fucking him in earnest, fingers digging into Eskel’s strong hips. The wet sound of their joining fills the room as Jaskier thrusts roughly into him. Eskel gives back as good as he gets, chasing Jaskier every time he pulls back. He’s desperate for it, fingers white knuckled as they grip the bedsheets beneath him.

“Need,” Eskel grunts deeply.

“No, you just need me,” Jaskier tells him as they move together. He leans down and grazes his teeth across the back of Eskel’s shoulder. “You’re going to come on my cock or not at all. Now let go, pretty boy,” he hisses against his neck.

And then Eskel cries out, his whole body stiffening as he comes. He gets impossibly tight around Jaskier who thrusts once, twice more before his own orgasm overtakes him. He fucks Eskel through it, thrusting weakly as he comes inside him, flooding him with his seed. He bites down on the meat of Eskel’s shoulder, leaving a bruise that he knows will be healed by morning. Some day he’ll figure out how to make it last, how to mark him up for days.

They both collapse and Jaskier has enough of his wits about him to roll them sideways and avoid the wet spot. He cradles Eskel to hit chest and smoothes his hand down his side and over his hip, rubbing circles to calm him as they lay there. Eventually they’ll move, probably spend the night in Jaskier’s room where the bedding isn’t filthy, but for now he’s content to just hold his pretty boy.


End file.
